For You I'ts Goodbye, For me I'ts waiting
by sachiiimaii
Summary: After the Assassination of Koro -sensei the Class - E have their final Class . Kayano was broken when she heard what Nagisa said those words that came out of his mouth changes everything for the both of them.


Hello everyone This is my First Fanfiction Of Assassination Classroom !

I know I'm a terrible Writer because of my Grammar and miss spells .English is not my tongue Language so I'm terribly Sorry If there are Grammar Errors just please bare with me .. I'm really sorry , you can criticize my writing in your reviews he he ..

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note : Assassination Classroom is not mine but the OC are mine . characters might be OOC ...**

by the way I heard that there is a illustration book that Matsui published and it will be translated this july 4 ! can't wait for it ! I saw some Nakigae moments there ...

Anyways Enjoy !

* * *

After the assassination of Koro –Sensei everyone in Class-E had their last class before graduating. After their last class everyone packed their things and went home but today was different Kayano went home with Kanzaki and Okuda leaving Nagisa in the classroom. She thought that Karma had already left the school so she asked Kanzaki and Okuda to go home with her while, walking Kayano pick her pocket ." _Hmm? Wait where is it? I taught I put it inside my pocket._ " Kayano said while stull picking her pockets on her jacket .

Kanzaki and Okuda stopped walking and look at Kayano "Is there something wrong Kayano? Did you left something?" Kanzaki asked

Kayano suddenly froze "Crap ! That's right it must be that I left it in my desk. "

"What did you left Kayano? "Okuda asked

Kayano snapped and look at Okuda and Kanzaki "My pencil, I left it in my desk I'm sorry Guys but I think you may go first and I'll just catch up, I just need to get my pencil on my desk I'm really sorry. "

Kanzaki smiled "It's alright Kayano the pencil might be that important, you don't need to worry about us we'll be fine, go and get it while they still haven't closed the classroom yet. "

Kayano smiled " _Thanks Kanzaki, well then I got to go see you guys tomorrow in the Graduation!_ "Kayano run back while waving at them. " _Ahh! how can I left it ? It was the pencil that Nagisa-kun gave to me ! I must be hurry before someone might stole it ,or, even worse someone might trash it !AHHH!_ " She placed her hands on her red cheeks. She run as fast as she can until she already arrived at the school she was exhausted on running and was catching her breath " _Thank goodness the school was still open._ " She smiled and went to their classroom ,she saw that the door was half closed and heard a sound coming from the room " _That's Odd, I guess someone was still inside the room_. Wait Nagisa might be there but who is he talking to?" Kayano stepped closer to take a closer look on who might be inside the room her eyes widen when she saw Nagisa Standing in front of Nakamura " _Huh? What are these two doing? And why is Nagisa's face red?_ " Kayano was about to greet them until Nagisa opened her mouth _" This must be sudden but , I think I-I Love you , Will you be my girlfriend!?_ " Nagisa shouted while bowing in front of Nakamura.

Kayano was shocked she quickly turn around and lean her back on the wall ,she cover her mouth with her right hand and her left hand on her chest ,her heart begins to beat faster ,her body started to tremble , her hazel eyes grew as if it was to tear up .She can't believe on what she saw and heard those words that came out from Nagisa breaks her as if a thousand on bug was eating her heart .She can't take it anymore ,She don't want to hear the rest of what are they going to say as she hurriedly run away from the room .

"Okay, then its settled,I got to go before my mom gets angry at me , See you in the Graduation. " Nagisa said while waiving his hand and walking outside of the room .Once he was out of the school his eyes widen when he saw Kayano standing beside the gate. "K-Kayano? Why are you still here? "Nagisa asked in a nervous tone.

Kayano smiled " Ah , well I let Kanzaki and Okuda go home first so I stayed here and waited for you, Silly. "

"Y-You stayed here? And waited for me? Did you somehow go inside the room?" Nagisa asked his voice was trembling.

Kayano grinned "No, silly didn't I told you I just stayed here, A-Anyways I wanted to walk home with you before graduation comes. "

Nagisa sighted as he placed his hand on his chest and let out a deep breath "Ahh that's a relief, then okay let's walk home together. " Nagisa smiled

Both of them walked home side by side it was silent between the both of them,the sky turns orange as the sun was setting it was a beautiful scene for them to watch until Kayano broke the silent air.

"Mmm.. Nagisa may I ask what would you like to be when you became an adult? "Kayano asked

Nagisa look at Kayano and blinked 3 times "Me? Of course I want to be a teacher "He look at the orange sky and smile " A teacher like Koro-Sensei ."

"Ehhhh you want to be a perverted yellow octopus teacher? " Kayano teased

Nagisa startled "Ahh W-what ..O-Of course not I just want to be a teacher who can help his students to study , be inspired and reach the top."Nagisa chuckled " I want my students to fulfill their dreams. "

"I'm just kidding." Kayano giggles "Well that's a good thing for you then, I wish you the best of luck Nagisa-kun "

"Well how about you? " Nagisa asked

Kayano placed her hand on her chest "I'll be an actress and Take back Haruna Mase since Haruna Mase had been gone for years, now's the time for her to take back the stage! "Kayano's eyes glitter as Nagisa see her passion on being an actress since she had fooled them over a half a year.

Nagisa smiled at Kayano "That's nice of you, then I'll be watching your upcoming movies and dramas. "

Kayano looked at Nagisa and hold one of his hand and smiled widely "You will?"

"Of course, that's what friends for right? Nagisa patted Kayano's head

" R-Right…F..friends "Kayano's smiled slowly disappeared she was disappointed when Nagisa called her a friend it's not like she don't want to be called a friend by him, but she wanted him to call her something else since her feelings for him haven't change since the time he kissed her .But how can she tell her feelings for him now that he likes someone that is not her.

Nagisa looked at Kayano she wasn't smiling anymore and that made him worried " Huh? Is something wrong Kayano ? Did you feel sick or something? " He asked

Kayano snapped " Ah ! N-No hehe Lets just walk home " Kayano Let go of Nagisa's hand and walked fater as Nagisa catch up to her. While Nagisa was looking at the stores where they always spend together with their friends he started to talk about the past on what they always do in those places.

Kayano stopped walking as she clenched her hand on the strap of her bag "Hey Nagisa-kun do you like someone? "

Nagisa stopped walking as he turn around to look at Kayano "W-Wha…umm Kayano why suddenly asked me that ? "His faced turns red while looking at Kayano who was looking at the left side side the aura suddenly changed.

"It just suddenly flew in my mind, So then do you like someone? " Kayano looked at Nagisa her heart was beating fast and her body started to shake, but she made sure that Nagisa won't see it .

Nagisa was confused why suddenly Kayano asked her if he like someone, he don't know what to say first as he look at Kayano in the eyes and open his mouth "I… Of course I do …"His face becomes redder after he said that.

" I see .."Kayano said in a soft tone ,she looked at the ground and the wind blow in front of them for a second letting them both paused Kayano's eyes wanted to tear up but she take it back , she doesn't want Nagisa to see her crying.

"K-Kayano ? "Nagisa looked at Kayano he was worried that what he said might affected her.

Kayano smiled and look at Nagisa "Then will you promise me, that if you confess your love to her and she feels the same way will you take good care of her and cherish her for eternity? "

Nagisa raise a brow _(*What's wrong with Kayano asking me this questions?*)_ " O-Of course I will , I will cherish her even if I put my life in line just to protect her ,I will love her and make sure she will always smile whenever I look at her." Nagisa paused for a while he was serious on what he said to her. ".. and beside Kayano I – "

Nagisa was cut off when suddenly Kayano quickly went in front of him tilted and kiss him in the cheek he was shocked on what Kayano did ." Thank you, Nagisa-kun "Kayano whispered "Ah this is where we parted ways . "Kayano was about to walk away until Nagisa grab her wrist " Kayano when graduation is over ,Let's eat pudding together "

"Sure, Let's do that " Kayano said with a smile then Nagisa release her hand "Bye – Bye Nagisa –kun " Kayano waved her hand and skipped going to her way.

Nagisa looked at Kayano she was mere 5 feet away from him "K-Kayano ! Wait! I still have something to say ! "Nagisa shouted

Kayano stopped skipping she was about to tear up but she hold it back

"Be sure to come Tomorrow ,then and Let's Graduate Together ! And eat pudding! " Nagisa shouted

Kayano turn around and gave him a gentle smile then she turn to skipped to her home. Nagisa placed his hand on his cheek where Kayano kissed him " _Let's Graduate Together Kayano._ "

* * *

Graduation Time !

Everyone already Gathered on the Gym they prepared for their graduation Nagisa went to his classmates and greeted them then someone wrap his hand over his shoulder. "Nagisa-kun it's time we had to Graduate now. "

Nagisa looked at the person who wrap his hand on his shoulder "K-Karma ! "

"He He I bet when the next time we meet you are still a small boy" Karma teased

"O-Of course I will grow taller than you " Nagisa said to Karma he looked around, someone was missing "I bet she was just late "he said to himself

"Students, Teachers ,Parents please be in your position and let's start our Graduation" One staff announced .Everyone went to their seats and the students waited for their name to be called .

The students of Class E !

Karma Akanabe… " Everyone cheered Nagisa looked at the vacant seat while clapping his hands "(*Yeah, She must be really Late.*)"

"Kaede Kayano "The principal Asano Gakuho announced Nagisa was worried he turn his head to the door but no one entered inside "Kaede Kayano " Gakuho announced again everyone went silent .Some of them where whispering at one another . Nagisa was confused even the Class E they were all confused why Kayano was absent, she was the first person who was exited on Graduating .Everyone in Class E looked at each other but none of them knows why Kayano was absent, she didn't tell no one why she was absent .Until one of the staff rushed to where the principal is and whispered something,then the principal nodded " Moving on Yukiko Kanzaki "

Nagisa was really confused _"(K*-Kayano? Where are you ?*)"_

After the graduation everyone cheered the class E gathered once " Does anyone knew why Kayano was absent? " Isogai asked

Everyone shake their heads "Kanzaki ,I and Kayano went home together yesterday ,but she went back to the school because she left something " Okuda said

"I see , who else was with Kayano that time? " Sugino asked

"I am ," Nagisa raised his hand "When I was about outside the school , I saw her standing in front of the gate she said she was waiting for me and asked me to go home with her then we just walk home together and we parted ways that's all " Nagisa said

"Well , I bet she was just sick and couldn't come she might never want to disturb us so she didn't texted us for us not to worry about her ." Yada said

"Well .. that can be a reason but hey let us not think that something bad happen to her , anyways how about let us celebrate on our Graduation and then the next day let's all go and visit her and have a Class Party sound good? "Isogai said

" Yeah ! " Everyone cheered

Nagisa went home and celebrated his graduation with his family after dinner he went to his room and laid on his bed " _Kayano?_ "He took his phone and texted Kayano he waited for her answer but no replies "He was worried, what if something bad happened to her? She might be in danger! " He shake his head and try not to think about something that might cause her in danger , until he can't take it anymore ,he take his coat and rushed down " Mom I'm going out " Nagisa said

"And where are you going Nagisa? "Hiromi said Glaring at her son

"I'll visit a friend " Nagisa said while outing on his coat

Hiromi cross her hand "A friend? And who could it be? " she asked in a serious tone

"Mom, please just this day please let me go .. I need to see my friend.. I need to know if my friend was okay … " Nagisa begged

Hiromi take a deep breath "Fine .. But make it quick I don't want you staying out late at night "

Nagisa smiled and hug her mother "Thank you Mom "

Nagisa put on his shoes and dashed outside his home run as fast as he can to go to Kayano's house "Kayano wait for me, I hope your okay "

* * *

Kayano's house

After a while Nagisa was in front of Kayano's house he was panting and was catching his breath "Glad My mother let me go.. now Kayano " He looked at the house but the lights were out Nagisa rang the doorbell and waited for answer but no one answered, he ring it again but no one still answered " _Is she asleep?_ " He take his phone out and call her but still no answer ,he was afraid that something might happen to her " **_Kayano ! Kayano open the door ! it's me Nagisa ! Kayano open up!_** "Nagisa shouted while banging the door until an old lady went outside of her house it was Kayano's neighbor , she was about to take out the trash until she saw Nagisa in front of Kayano's door.

"Oh dear , Are you might beone of Kaede Kayano's friend?" The old woman asked

Nagisa stopped banging the door and looked at the old Lady "Uhh ..Yes ,Yes I am " Nagisa said

"I see , I'm sorry to say this but Kayano already left " The old woman said

Nagisa froze "W-What? "

"I saw her carrying her luggage, I was shocked that she left before graduating so I asked her why she was leaving she looked at me and said " _(*Oh ! I need catch my errand*)_ " but she never told me where she was going she just smiled at me and left ."The old woman said

Nagisa didn't believe on what the old woman said but then at that time he went home lock the door and went straight to his room without greeting his mother, he throw himself in his bed upside down " kayano , why ? Why did you left ? "

 _(Hey Nagisa do you like someone?)_ "I should have pay attention."

 _(Then will you promise me that if you confess your love to her and she feels the same way will you take good care of her and cherish her for eternity?)_ "I should have paid more attention to what she said."

 _(Thank you Nagisa-kun)_ " Kayano why ? "

( _Bye – Bye Nagisa –kun_ ) "Why did you left me without telling me Goodbye? " Nagisa turn around and placed his arm covering his eyes he was upset on why Kayano Left " _You lied Kayano , you lied_ " Nagisa remove his arms on his eyes ,he took his phone out as he tried to call her again but still no answer he wanted to see her again , he wanted to see her smile again and eat pudding together . _(Sure, Let's do that) "_ **_Liar_** ". He wake himself up and sit at the edge of his bed he bowed his head placing both of his hand on his head gripping his hair . Tears started to fell on his cheeks he sobs uncontrollably, he didn't know that her mother was in front of his door she was about to knock on his door but she just left him to take his space.

* * *

After that day The entire E-Class were suppose to Visit Kayano , but Nagisa told what happened to her they started to ask question but then they let it be they taught maybe she needs to have her personal space so they let her be. Its been 7 years Now that Nagisa fulfilled his dream to become a teacher he had changed a lot , his wish on cutting his hair was fulfilled but his height change on 159 to 160 heck karma was getting taller and taller and his dream on teaching normal students becomes even worse he didn't know he was teaching delinquent students .But of course he never Let them break any rule.

"Okay then Let's start the class " Nagisa smiled after teaching he went to have his lunch break while he was drinking his soda he take a seat on one of the vacant bench outside he placed his hand on his pockets and remove them he looked at his hand and he was holding the hairband that Kayano tied to his hair the first time they meet he looked at the sky and wondered " Kayano .. are you doing fine? I wonder If you still haven't forgotten about us ."

* * *

 ** _Shinkun Airport ( 10 :00 am )_**

A young lady just arrived in japan all of the men was looking at her, while saying _(Ohhh – look at her, i wonder if she is single? )_ her skin was white, and her lips was red ,her long wavy black hair bounce when she walk, she wear a shade to cover her hazel eyes, she was wearing a red midi laced dress on top of a leather jacket and a red Formal Ankle Strap Platform Shoes as for her she look at herself as a mature person. She was happy she juts arrive at what she called _Home_ since it's been 7 years passed since she left her hometown and went to New York to start her career as an actress as she stepped outside of the airport and waited for her friend to pick her up .She take her phone out and smile _" I'm Home Everyone_ " . "

Akari! … Akari! " A loud voice shouted the girl turn around to see her friend approaching to her while waving her hand until she was closed to her she gave her a hug " Jeez you are making me wait like forever " the girl said cheerlly .

The black haired lady placed her index finger on her lips "Shhhh ..Anna Don't call me by that name call me Kayano "

Anna a girl with a short blonde hair and brown eyes raised a brow and paused for a while " Ohhh right sorry .. Kayano ,Anyways I'm glad you finally take your time and have your vacation here"

"Well it sucks because my manager only gave me 3 weeks' vacation before I go back to new york but I'm glad I'll be staying with my childhood friend "Kayano smiled

"That's alright and beside you need to pay me back for all the years you left me "Anna said

"Sure .. sure then let's go ?" Kayano said while she warp her hand on anna's arm

"Sure !" Anna said cheerfully

* * *

After work Nagisa prepared his things and went home straight now that he is a mature man he live alone in an apartment. good thing his mother let him stay by himself in an apartment her mother already accepted that Her Son is a boy and not her dress up doll and she already saw that her son needs to go further to his dreams . But in condition that he should never forget on visiting her once in a while . When Nagisa arrived in his apartment he take of his shoes and and went straight to the living room placing his things on the couch and went to the kitchen to prepare his dinner . After a while he was eating his dinner and his phone vibrated he placed his cup of rice and chopsticks down and look at his phone .

 _Karma : Hey , Nagisa you free this Saturday?_ _"_ _Saturday ? "_

Nagisa paused and thinks if he was free he pick up his phone and texted him back _" Umm No, I guess , Why?"_

 _Karma : Good , then Let's meet up ._

 _Nagisa : Where?_

 _Karma : In the park , I'll meet you at around 3 in the afternoon_

 _Nagisa : Sure , but why suddenly want to meet up ? is there any occasion this coming Saturday?_

 _Karma : You'll see , anyways See ya !_

Nagisa placed his phone down _"_ What would karma be planning ? I bet it might be one of his pranks since he is still the old Karma _"_ Nagisa chuckled

* * *

"What !? I need to go with you on your work? And Help out ? " Kayano said while drinking her iced Latte

"Yeah! and beside you'll fit there since you're an actress and you can act on any role , right Kayano? " Anna said

"But –" Kayano was cut off

"No buts, you promise me that you will pay me back ,remember? "Anna said

"Fine" Kayano pouted her lips "But you will buy me pudding after the work , anyways what is your work? "Kayano asked

"Sure , Sure … oh that you'll see " Anna said

* * *

It's already Saturday Nagisa was in the park waiting for Karma to arrive he check his phone but no replies _" Are you coming or not? "_ he texted and waited for his answer until someone pat him in his back and shouted " **Surprise!** " Nagisa startled he almost drop his phone, he turn around to see his friends Karma ,Sugino, Isogai, Okajima, Maehara , itona, and Terasaka " Y-You Guys " Nagisa said

"Hey Nagisa long time no see " Sugino said

"It's been 7 years now, I'm sorry if I can't come and help you fix the classroom, I was really busy on my job as a teacher ,I promise that the next time we have our reunion I'll be there " Nagisa said

"Yeah , Yeah, anyways do you know what date is today? "Okajima asked with a grin on his face

Nagisa raised a brow "Hmmmm? Saturday right? "

"Its July 20 you idiot , It's your birthday !" Terasaka punch Nagisa in the head

"Ouch ! Why do you do that !? " Nagisa said while rubbing his hand on his head

Sugino went to Nagisa and placed his hand on his shoulder "Well you are really a busy guy after all Nagisa , Today is your birthday silly."

"My-My birthday? Oh right how can I forgot today was my birthday " Nagisa scratches his hand on his neck.

"We wanted to surprise you Today, but suddenly it failed because of a stupid guy over here who can't keep his mouth shut ." Itona said while pointing and Terasaka

"Hey ! Who you calling stupid? Come here you little -" Terasaka shouted at Itona

Come on Guys let's not fight, today is a special day for Nagisa . " Isogai said while stopping Terasaka to punch Itona.

"Well since we are already here what's your plan? "Karma asked to Okajima

Okajima wrap his hand around Maehera's shoulder and both of them look at Nagisa with a huge grin on their face " Just leave it to us. "

"I have a bad feeling for this " Sugino said while Nagisa just smile at them

* * *

"Damn it! Anna why should I wear this outfit while I help you with your dang job! "Kayano shouted while changing

"Oh come on now Kayano I'ts been a while since we had fun together . And beside my boss said that I can bring a friend to help out since one of our staff here is absent and today is Saturday, we had a lot of costumers coming , beside you will get paid after this, anyways are you done?" Anna said while watching the shadow of Kayano in the curtain.

" I didn't realize you work on a club ! " Kayano's face becomes red "An-And this outfit is ridiculous ! " Anna pulled Kayano out of the dressing room and look at her she was wearing a sleeveless black Lolita maid uniform that reached 4 inch above her knee she wear a black silky high knee socks and a black pump thick high heels her hair was still down Anna smiled "Wooow! Kayano you look cute and sexy in the other hand "

"Anna! It revile so much skin for me! "Kayano said her cheeks becomes red as wrap her hand around her body

" Owww please just look at you! oh I forgot " Anna went to her closet and looked for something, Kayano was looking herself on the mirror then suddenly something placed on her head, she look at it and it was a white bunny ears.

"Tada! " Ana cheered "What a bunny ears what am I supposed to do with these? " Kayano said while holding the bunny ears

"Oh for attracting costumers since you are a bunny maid " Anna said

"What if someone might see me like these my manage will totally kill me for sure !" Kayano said

"Don't worry here wear this " Anna gave Kayano a sliver laced masquerade mask " For hiding identity

" Hiding Identity ? "Kayano get the mask and look at it "Identity huh?"

"Hmmm ? " Anna raised a brow " A-Anyways kayano this is a change for you " Chance? For what ? "Kayano asked For hunting a man ! " Anna gave Kayano a thumbs up " Since I heard you still haven't have a boyfriend since birth , men Kayano this day is the day you will find your Mr. right , A lot of men will probably attracted to you, this time your soon to be boyfriend / husband is waiting for you .

" B-Boyfriend / Husband? "Kayano paused then suddenly a blunnete haired guy's picture comes out of her mind then she shakes her head " N-no N-No NO! Why did I think of him , this is bad I must not think of him since- since

" "Anna it's time we have a lot of costumers ! " One of the waitress shouted

"Ah coming ! Kayano you all right ?" Anna asked Kayano snapped "Ahh – y yeah sorry I was just thinking on how I am going to start "

" Okay then let's go, I bet you can handle yourself since I educated you earlier " Anna said as she grab Kayano's hand and lead the way Kayano just smiled at Anna "

"After this you need to buy me a lot of pudding "Kayano said

" I will " Anna said Kayano started to play along as the bunny maid waitress she attracts costumers to buy more drinks and spend more on the other hand

"Okay now we are here ! " Okajima shouted

" Welcome ! " Maeher said

"To " Okajima said

" The Club! "Maehera and Okajima said

Nagisa , Sugino ,Isogai,Terasaka ,Itona and karma froze as they look at the place " **PUB Club** "

"What .. in … the .. world " Isogai said

"Is this shit !?" Terasaka shouted

"Oh come on, we already agreed that me and Maehera will pick the place to enjoy Nagisas birthday and this is the best one "Okajima said while Maehera nodded

Sugino face palm himself "We shouldn't have think first before we let a pervert and a playboy joined forces together ."

"Guys this is Embarrassing !"Nagisa said his face becomes red by looking at the ladies going in and out of the club.

"Oh come on its just this once Nagisa," Okajima begged " you know that you will never be young forever, And we know that you never went inside a club before be a man for a day . "

"B-But " Nagisa sweat drops

"Well I got to say how about let's try , Nagisa " Karma said while looking at the Club

Nagisa startled and look at Karma "Karma!?"

"Yeah , Let's try then since we are here ." Isogai said

Nagisa look at Isogai "Isogai !?"

"Okay then, Since Karma then let me join to and for Nagis to be a man. " Sugino said while Terasaka and Itona just nodded

Nagisa look at Sugino whit a teary eye "Not even you Sugino"

"Then its settled! Everyone lets march in !"Okajima and Maehera wrap their arms around Nagisa's shoulder and went inside the club "For Nagisa !"

Ting * Ting *

"Oh! Costumers! " Anna said and went to the front door and greeted the Costumers who just came inside. Kayano was happy serving her costumers she turn around to look at the new costumers then suddenly she froze by looking at them "What.. In .. The …world …" she couldn't move as if a lot of snakes was wrapping her body , her eyes widen and her body started to tremble "It can't be !"

Nagisa and the look around the place while Okajima was talking to Anna Nagisa caught the attention of the bunny waitress Looking at them. Kayano quickly turn around and hid her face "Oh no bad idea, **BAD IDEA!** "

"Nagisa let's go ! " Karma pulled Nagisa and went inside a private room

"What the hell are they doing here!? "Kayano shakes her head " No , It must be mistaken It shouldn't be them. I meant it's been 7 years that I have last seen them , I must have been crazy thinking about them , Yeah the heat must be making me see some illusions about them. Silly me " Kayano said while her cheeks were red "What could possibly go wrong ? "

"Ah there you are Kayano ! I have been searching for you come here you are promoted "Anna said

"Wha-? Promoted? " Anna grab Kayano and drag her " Here stay here, Okay " Anna said Kayano stood in front of a small closet she was hidden by a curtain, she looked at Anna

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Let me just say Just Have fun and Good luck Kayano " Anna said while giving Kayano a thumbs up she closed the door and walked away

Kayano was nervous " _what does she mean by have fun?"_ she was hidden by a curtain then she heard people talking in front of her she couldn't see who it was because of the curtain.

"Come on Nagisa just pick a Number !

" Kayano's eyes widen " Nagisa!? Wait it can be another Nagisa "

"But come on guy just celebrating with you and having a drink is already enough for my birthday"

"We set this just for your birthday Nagisa Shiota , You will Like it ."

" S-Shiota ! " Kayano step back "(* _No! So that wasn't my illusion after all No! No! No! I cannot Let my self be seen by them ! I must get out of this place*)_ " Kayano went to the door she turn the door knob _"(* Shoot ! its Lock!, Anna you traitor you're gonna get it! *)"_

"But really its fi-" Nagisa was cut off

Maehera cross his arms "We will never leave this place when you don't pick a number ,"

" And that's Final!"Okajima Said

"Okay, Okay is this really necessary ? "Nagisa said

"Well you don't have any choice Nagisa, since this two joined forces"Karma said while sipping his drinks

"Beside we haven't even see you be with a girl just pick a number and be a Man .. Or are you interested in a man instead?"Terasaka teased

Nagisa's afce turns red "Hey! I am not interested in a man!" he shouted at Terasaka

"Okay,Okay don't shout at me just pick a number and let's get over it "Terasaka said while covering his ears

" Fine " Nagisa looked at the curtain they can only see the shadows of ladies standing in front of them and a number he was nervous " I-I think I choose number 3 "

Kayano Stopped turning the door knob she turn to look at her number " 3! "

" OHH we got a winner "

The other girls Left and the curtains in front of her started to pull up " _CRAP!_ "

* * *

 **Sachiimai Here!** phew this story made me stay overnight ! anyways thanks for reading I was suppose to made this as a one shot on where Kayano just left but bang something hit me in the head .. i guess I'll be doing this a 2-3 chapter ...oh my Nakigae ! your reviews are mostly welcome criticisms are much more welcome till again my readers ...!

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


End file.
